


Of Bruises and Acceptance

by vicalily



Series: KuroTsuki Festival Week! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicalily/pseuds/vicalily
Summary: Kei has to go to work, but Tetsuro really doesn't want him to leave. Good thing he knows Kei’s biggest weakness.





	Of Bruises and Acceptance

Neighbours | **Neck** | Notice Me

Kuroo’s warm palm slid over his hip to rest on his bare stomach, trying to coax him back to bed.

“Come back, Tsukki. I miss you.” Kuroo’s voice was thick and heavy with sleep, his fingers splayed to touch more skin.

A lazy smirk curled his lips and he rolled his eyes fondly. “I haven’t even left yet, loser.”

Fingertips grazed his sides, mapping a route up his spine and over his shoulder blades, impossibly gentle.

“So I could convince you to stay?”

Kei stayed silent so Kuroo had his answer. The sheets rustled as Kuroo drew closer, pressing his chest against Kei’s back and circling a solid arm around his waist. Kei let his head fall back as Kuroo ran his nails lightly over pale skin. They climbed higher until they reached his collar bones, sharp under his skin. Kei hummed, content, the soft sheets and warm press of skin beckoning him closer still.

There was nothing more he wanted than to wrap himself around Kuroo, falling together time and time again until the sun set. Fingers exploring lazily, lips pressed against sweat slick skin. But he had work to do.

Kuroo rested his wandering hand in a loose grip around his neck.

Well, if that’s how he wanted to play he supposed work could wait a little. Kei turned his head and glared at Kuroo’s sly grin.

“Have I got you?”

Kei sighed heavily. “You’ve got 10 minutes, Tetsu.”

Kuroo pressed a kiss to his neck and Kei felt the grin that curved his mouth. “Oh I won’t need 10.”

“Not planning to last, babe?”

Kuroo’s teeth sunk into his neck, hard, and Kei’s back arched obscenely with a small whine. Hot flushes wracked his body and he panted into Kuroo’s flushed skin.

“I think it’s you who won’t last, dearest,” and screw him, he was right.

Teeth traced the columns of his neck, and his heart raced in anticipation. His mind grew sluggish, hazy pleasure wrapping around him until a sharp pinch of teeth had Kei squirming against Kuroo’s solid chest, gasping for air.

“Please.” He choked out, but knowing despite the haze that Kuroo was in a teasing mood.

Kuroo’s teeth latched on his Adam apple and sucked harshly. The world fell away until all Kei could think about was teeth and Kuroo and hot bolts of pleasure singing across his skin.

Everything was too hot, the air thick, pressing against him, Kuroo’s skin sliding against his. He felt lightheaded, but with every kiss Kuroo brought him back down to earth with a jolt. Kuroo exploited his every curve and crevice, bringing him to the precipice over and over again at his leisure, and when he final fell with a hoarse cry, it was Kuroo who caught him.

* * *

Kei eventually made it to work, some half an hour late, and sporting the most glorious purple bruise on his neck which he had half-heartedly tried to cover with foundation.

Some of his co-workers gaped at him openly, but most tried to subtly side eye him from their work station as he walked by. Neither were particularly subtle, nor was the clear judgement in their glances. But Kei barely noticed.

He was flying high that morning, wearing marks of their love with pride, and knowing there was someone waiting for him at home, someone who wouldn’t judge him for his quirks and kinks, who knew Kei as well as he knew himself, and who was all too willing to repeat that morning a thousand times over.

**Author's Note:**

> Really short >. < but I've got to catch up. Day four here we come :))


End file.
